Daneel's Dates
Anya: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The woman looks you up and down like you're a snack. PM Daneel: So I suppose we start with introductions then, my name is Daneel. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She still looks at you, sipping from some scotch. "Anya." PM Daneel: This is my first time at one of these, so what do you hope to get out of the event? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: I ilke meeting people. Can't you tell? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: She sips, eyes never leaving you, like a cat watching a bird in a nearby cage. PM *** Daneel is kind of flustered at this point “ sure... definitely , I am sure this is a good way to do it.” *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: so what do you do? I like your hat. Do you sell things? PM Daneel: I used to sell things currently between official jobs though, what about you? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: Oh, I enchant weapons, mostly. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya: You do magic? PM Daneel: Yes not as structured as enchanting though, a little more random and chaos driven. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Anya smiles, for the first time. It's not... charming. Too many teeth, and she just looks very predatory. PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Daneel and Ferest" *** PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: There's a friendly looking Wood Elf guy sitting across from you. "Hey there! … no offense, not into guys. But no reason we can't chat, right?" PM Daneel: Fair enough I was pretty much just asked to join because I am staying here anyway. PM Daneel: The names Daneel by the way. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Man: Ferest. You live in the inn? That's unusual, right? PM Daneel: Maybe, better than moving from town to town all the time though. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Man: You do a lot of roaming? PM Daneel: Used to, what about you? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Ferest: Oh, sure, all over. PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Daneel and Answorn" *** Answorn: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: … well, I keep getting you guys. PM Daneel: I would say sorry but at least you know what to expect. PM Daneel: I mean you got roped into this as much as we did. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: mmm. By the way, you're not still doing the street corner shyster thing, right? PM Daneel: ... I should have expected you to investigate every member of the group. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: Of course I did. PM Daneel: So , this the typical don’t do it again speech? Because I have heard it before. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: Nope. Mostly it's a... 'if you do it again I'll know'. PM Daneel: I have heard that one too. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: I'll be honest, I really don't care that much. Just warning you not to ruin your own group's reputation by being careless. PM Daneel: And speaking of them, are you going to tell them. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: Nope. PM Daneel: (( 6 insight on that because the dice hate me.)) PM Daneel: Do you know for sure of anyone else we have encountered that knows? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: No clue, there. Depends on how good you are at what you do, isn't it? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: And he seems sincere about what he's saying. PM Daneel: Fair enough, and I don’t intend to cause any trouble for the group. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Answorn: Then we're fine. PM Daneel: Just curious , how long have you known? PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Daneel and Beniste" *** Beniste: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The ball is floating at you. "Hello. I like your head clothes." PM Daneel: Thank you, I like your glowing...ness. PM Daneel: The name is Daneel. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: "Beniste. I am a Lantern Archon, before you ask." PM Daneel: And what do you do, just curious I haven’t met a lantern Archon before? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: I'm a wizard's familiar. That's really the only reason I'm in this dimension. PM Daneel: So is the wizard here or you just exploring on your own? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: On my own tonight! So what are you looking for out of this evening. I'm afraid a physical relationship with a fleshy one is out of the question for me, butif you're opn to something more intellectual.... PM Daneel: Talking is fine, I was only participating as a favor to the inn owners in the first place. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: Beniste: ah. Obligation! I well understand that. PM *** Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals has renamed this conversation to "Daneel and the Cleaver" *** The Cleaver: PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER... RECOGNIZES YOU SOMEWHAT. ONE OF ANDER'S FRIENDS. PM Daneel: Yes Daneel, we met briefly on the train. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: OH. DO YOU COME TO THESE THINGS OFTEN, OR.... PM Daneel: No , first time , usually not in town long enough to do an event like this. PM Daneel: How about you? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER.... HAS PROBLEMS WITH INTIMACY. PM Daneel: Really, I heard tell you could sing though? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: THAT'S DIFFERENT. PM Daneel: True, what have you tried for dating? PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER THOUGHT THAT'S WHAT HE WAS DOING. PM Daneel: It might help if you don’t say your name as often, on a date you want to focus on the other person not yourself. PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER HAS A BRAND TO MAINTAIN. PM Daneel: But the brand is the wall that you need to let down if you want to be “intimate” with someone. PM Daneel: Just try it next time and see if it works PM Daneel: (( 12 persuasion)) PM Time, the implacable enemy of all mortals: The Cleaver: THE CLEAVER... I will think about it. PM Daneel: Very well, I do hope you can find someone.